


BooKai Week 2k18

by donutworry



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: BooKai Week 2k18, Gen, Halloween 2018, features other vampire diaries characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: Spooky Bonkai oneshots the Halloween 2018Day One: SamhainDay Two: Scary moviesDay Three: Trick or TreatDay Four: Pop CultureDay Five: Halloween in TVDDay Six: ColorsDay Seven: Free Day





	1. the moon is the only light we see

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Title from the classic song “Stand by Me”. Pick a version you like if you want to listen. Mine was the cover by Mona.
> 
> Summary: When Bonnie learned that the veil between worlds was thinnest on Halloween, she didn’t think it meant all the worlds. AU post-6x17. (BooKai Day 1: Samhain - the dead can walk among the living)

 

* * *

 

With a grunt, Bonnie heaves the last pumpkin into place on the boarding house entryway. From his perch on the ladder just inside the door, Damon offers a half-hearted hurrah and raises his tumbler of bourbon in cheers.

“You could help, you know?” Bonnie grouses. “This would go much faster with vamp speed and super strength.”

“And miss,” - the not-so-sober vampire indicates the paper spiders and faux-cobwebs hanging around his head - “all of this? Risk ruining my Varvatos tee with pumpkin guts? Nope. Besides, you can levitate things. Just hocus pocus this shit into being done already, Spellman.”

“I can’t,” Bonnie corrects. “You know why.”

Damon pauses, seeming to have genuinely forgotten why Bonnie hasn’t been using her powers much lately.

“Right,” he grumbles. “Whose great idea was it to turn the boarding house into a haunted house for Halloween again? I’ll kill ‘em.”

“Your girlfriend,” the witch reminds him, adjusting one of the plastic jack-’o-lanterns and flipping the switch on to test the battery. “And you agreed, because Elena.”

“Right,” Damon grumbles again. “Because Elena.”

Personally, Bonnie thinks a haunted house is a little on the nose considering the bloody history contained within these walls. She would have made the place like the hotel from  _ The Shining _ , but whatever. Not her charity event.

“Did you find Stefan’s straw doll?” Caroline’s voice yells out from somewhere deeper in the house.

“It’s on the couch, Blondie,” Damon yells back.

“No, it’s not!”

“Did you even look?” Damon mutters. He slides down the ladder. “Dolls don’t just get up and walk away.”

“Or do they?” Bonnie responds ominously. Damon shoots her a reproachful look before stalking off to scorn Caroline, leaving the witch to her own devices.

Standing back, the young woman peruses the porch. A mix of several varieties of pumpkins and fake jack-’o-lanterns, along with half melted black candles all covered in a thin layer of cobweb screams a campy Halloween welcome. Bonnie toes one of the smaller white-and-green pumpkins into a different position, then nods in satisfaction.

It’s nice to see she can still do things like this. Get into a holiday spirit, decorate a fucking front porch without having a meltdown. Not worry about her magic going haywire and slipping out of her control. Normal things.

Raised voices distract her from the path her thoughts were beginning to turn. Bonnie follows the noise to the foyer, eyebrows raising at the image of Caroline and Damon both gesticulating angrily at each other.

“What’s up?” she asks warily.

“Did you move it?” Damon rounds on her. “You cracked that dumb joke.”

Bonnie blinks at him, brows furrowed. “What?”

“The doll,” he clarifies. “Stefan’s old straw doll from when he was like five. It’s creepy and ugly and has no arms and is the size of a damn toddler, so there’s  _ no way I misplaced it _ .”

The last part of his sentence is addressed at Caroline, who just folds her arms and quirks a brow.

“Then where is it?” she challenges.

Before another argument - or worse, a brawl - can start between the two, Bonnie suggests they split up to find it. She’s seen it, she knows exactly how big. hideous, and armless it is, and she needs to get away from her friends before her unstable temperament shifts in the wrong direction and she accidentally causes a localized earthquake.

“It’s gotta be around the house,” she says. “And if it’s really so important that we find it, I can do a simple locator spell.”

The last part isn’t exactly a lie, but before either of her friends can address the spike in her heart rate, she spins on her heels and heads towards the stairs.

“I’ll look upstairs. Damon, look around the storage places, and Caroline, check down here again,” she calls. Not waiting for a response - all she’ll get is a snarky reply anyway - she takes the steps two at a time then starts looking through the empty guest rooms.

It doesn’t actually matter to her where the dumb doll is. She just needs a breather.

The upstairs landing is eerily quiet as she walks from room to room. The silence has heft to it, like a creature holding its breath and it makes Bonnie anxious to finish and go home. The witch is done with this entire day; so much time has been spent around other people and Damon’s missing doll theatrics is enough to fray her last nerve.

She opens one door and sticks her head in, doing a quick scan. This room has a large, weathered beechwood armoire rather than a dresser or open closet, so she steps inside to check it out. It’s a nice room, big and airy, with a masculine feel to it. The bed is neatly made, heather grey sheets, puffy white pillows, and a quilt made of hues of soft, watery blue patterns folded at the foot. Above the low headboard is an abstract watercolor of grey and blue on a white canvas. Next to the bed, a beechwood nightstand has a few books on its shelf and a single reading lamp on its surface. A small table and blue armchair with a white pillow take up space before a window. The armoire beside them is, shocker, empty of anything aside from a few wooden hangers.

“Where the hell could it have gone?” Bonnie asks herself, closing the armoire and turning to leave. Stepping back in the hall, she pauses right before she closes the door all the way. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and a feeling of unease boils in her stomach. She frowns and once more pushes the door fully open, observing the room again.

There, in the middle of the still neatly made bed, is Stefan’s doll. Armless, ugly, the size of a toddler. Utterly out of place in the calmly themed room and entirely unmissable in it’s dirty, faded red train conductor uniform.

Swallowing back the disquiet in her chest, Bonnie takes a breath and hollers that she found it.

Making her way towards the bed, the witch frowns down at the doll before picking it up. There’s nothing conspicuous about it. There isn’t anything supernatural to it, no energy for her to feel. Tucking it under her arm, she makes to leave again when a soft thud nearly makes her leap from her skin.

Eyes darting around, her magic, as unpredictable as it’s been, is ready to be wielded Bonnie as searches for the source of the sound. She sees nothing, and it’s only when she takes another step to get the fuck out of that room that she notices the ring that must have fallen from the doll when she moved.

Moving her boot, Bonnie picks it up as well, shoving it her jeans pocket. Then she scurries out, no wanting to linger anymore.

“Here,” she shoves the doll in Damon’s arms on her way out. “I’m gonna head home and get ready for tonight. I need a minute alone.”

Not giving him a chance to respond, Bonnie goes straight to her Prius.

Her head is pounding. It’s still too much to be out around people too long and the histrionics of today is irritating.

_ At least we don’t have to fake all the ghosts tonight, _ she thinks.

No doubt, this Halloween will be the sort only Mystic Falls can offer. Some playful spirit probably got a hold of the ugly as sin toy and decided to fuck with her. Bonnie decides then and there that she hates all people, dead or alive.

It’s not until after she’s home, stripped to skin in the shower, that she remembers the ring she picked up. She decides to look it once she’s clean and calm and less likely to have her magic explode a mirror in her face.

** -o0o- **

The ring is a man’s ring, a simple silver circle with a flat, square face. It’s sleek and modern-looking, the weight of it warm in Bonnie’s palm as she stares down at it. Water droplets fall from the tips of her wet hair, sliding down her shoulders into the towel covering her body. THe young woman pays the chills no mind, fascinated by the silver in her hand. She moves it around, then slides it onto her right thumb: even though it’s the only finger the ring fits, it still spins easily, allowing her to imagine how it must have fit the hand of the man who might’ve worn it.

Bonnie folds her fingers of her thumb, suppressing the shudder that wants to run through her.  _ Don’t think on it _ , she tells herself. She needs to get dressed. Dry off. Get ready to work a haunted house she put a lot of time and effort into.

Yes. There are things to do. Bonnie has no time to dwell.

Donning her costume, it doesn’t ever occur to her to take the ring off.

** -o0o- **

Her “job” for the night is to track donations and visitors - basically, make sure that everyone who goes in pays the door fee and makes it out by the end of their touring time. No freebies, no stragglers, and no victims of Damon’s stank eye with holes in their necks. So when she does a headcount at the end of one of Matt’s tours and comes up two short, her first instinct is check with the eldest local Salvatore.

He’s with Stefan and Caroline at the Kiddie Crypt, the area of the haunted house cordoned off for children too young to go inside the haunted house. With his pinched face and glazed eyes, he seems, Bonnie thinks sardonically, to be having a blast.

Damon catches sight of her and his face lights up. He’s at her side in an instant.

“Well, jinkies,” he greets. “You look groovy.”

“Thanks,” she murmurs. “Tyler’s Shaggy with Scooby and Matt’s Fred.”

“Wha- who’s Daphne? Daphne is the hot one.”

“She got kidnapped by the monster,” she replies dryly, somewhat annoyed by his oversight of her in her chosen costume. “Have you been here the whole night?” she continues before he can side-track her again.

“Yeaaaah - dot, dot, dot - why?” Normally, his little quirks in speech and mannerism are a mild annoyance, but tonight Bonnie finds them aggravating. She thinks back to Stefan’s hideous, hide-and-seek playing doll and the chill she got when she found it.

_ Samhain is a special night, _ she hears Grams’ voice echo in her brain.  _ The veil between worlds, between the living and the dead, is at its weakest. _

“Some stupid kids are missing,” she snaps, turning around to head back to the entrance of the haunted house. She doesn’t need to see Damon to know how his face must twist into a scowl when he realizes why she sought him out.

“I take offense,” he growls in her ear, catching pace with her. Bonnie glances back at him. 

“What are you doing?” the witch asks.

“Going with you to clear my name,” the vampire snips. “And besides, it’s Halloween in Mystic Falls in the boarding house. I don’t trust that some hanky shit isn’t going to happen to my best friend.”

For a moment, Bonnie’s heart softens of the irrational exacerbation she’d held for him. It comes rushing back when he adds:

“Besides, you’re all helpless with your magic useless and uncontrollable.”

Bonnie’s smile is more of a snarl. “Thanks.”

There’s a ten-minute reprieve between each tour, but Bonnie tells Elena to let her next group know there’s a technical delay to be fixed before sweeping through the dense curtain of cobwebs that covered the arched entrance to the haunted house.

“If I never see a damn spider in my life again it will be too soon,” Damon mutters as he draws close behind her. His hand settles on her lower back as they walk deeper into the foggy, red-lit hall and she soon finds herself ill at ease again, walking a little faster to avoid his thoughtless affection.

“Arachnophobic?” she quips in response. The fog machines must have been well-made: Bonnie can barely see a foot in front of her for the thickness of it.

“Do you see anyone in this?” she asks Damon. He squints ahead.

“No one’s in the hallway,” he observes, turning to her. “We could check the rooms for the strag- hey!” His head whips back down the end of the hallway. “Your tour’s over, time to leave!”

“You see someone?” Bonnie asks, trying - and failing - to peek at the person he sees. Damn vampire vision.

“Yeah,” he mutters. Raising his voice again, he directs. “Stay there, I’ll come get you! Hey!”

The last hey is an annoyed shout. 

“Fucking prick ran off,” he utters. Turning to Bonnie, he says. “Stay here. I’m gonna go grab that asshole and then we’ll find the other kid and get the fuck out of this cloud.”

Before Bonnie can protest that they should stick together, Damon zips off into the fog, briefly leaving a red outline of his silhouette that is quickly swallowed up by the so-called fog.

Alone, Bonnie fidgets uneasily, torn between what to do. It will be easier for Damon to find her if she stays put, but Bonnie’s also never been one for inaction. And maybe it goes to show for their decor skills at making an atmosphere, but she feels like a sitting duck in the middle of the foggy haunted house, unable to see her hand in front of her face if she held out.

“Jinkies,” she murmurs to herself. “I can’t see without my glasses.”

Deciding that Damon is a grown-ass vampire who can damn well find her in an amateur haunted house, she decides to look for the other dawdler while Damon chases down his. Following the length of the hall, Bonnie comes to the first twist of the haunted house, hanging back as Stefan’s old doll swoops down from the ceiling.

“ _ Do you want to play with me? _ ” a recorded voice asks. The question repeats since the motion sensor player was on a loop. Bonnie knows all this, helped set it up, but seeing the doll again still stirs up unease in her gut.

“No thanks,” Bonnie replies when the question loops again. “We did hide-and-seek earlier.” She steps past the doll, knowing that was all for that scare, some ugly, creepy old doll asking visitors to play with him.

“ _ Let’s play again! This time you hide and I seek! _ ” Bonnie’s heart leaps into her chest at that and she whirls around to see the doll still hanging from its hook, motionless. The recording loops normally again and Bonnie’s dreadful feeling grows.

“What the fu-?”

And Bonnie knows, better than anyone, that ghosts are real, understands their mechanics of interacting with the physical world, she really does. But in that instant, her knowledge flees from her and she’s irrationally afraid of what a weakened veil means when the boarding house is so irrevocably soaked in blood.

So she runs.

There’s no particular direction, it’s not like she can see, but when Bonnie comes to a stop, she’s in a part of the haunted house she didn’t help set up and she curses herself for her stupidity and her friends for the outrageous willingness to go above and beyond the call of good e-fucking-nough.

She’s outright creeped out by the area she finds herself in, a simple hallway of still figures, dark under the glow of the red lights and indistinguishable by the fog machines’ work.

“Oh my god, why?” she whines to herself, deciding to just finish the tour course and see if she finds someone who got lost along the way.

Unfortunately, her plan means going through the room of mannequins, and so Bonnie braces herself to get through it as quickly as possible.

She’d seen the mannequins as they’d been brought in earlier. Most were just blank-faced, standard fashion mannequins, all in different sizes - men, women, children, and plus. Some of them were made extra creepy by the FX art and makeup done to them. The problem with that is that the fog hid which ones were normal and which ones were nightmares. As Bonnie picks her way through them, she keeps an eye for if maybe one of the dawdlers is a prankster that decided to hang around to add to the effects of the house.

At least, Bonnie hopes that’s the case, which is better than the kidnapped-by-a-ghost alternative.

She’s starting to think she might just be paranoid when she gets to the end of Mannequin Manor or whatever Caroline called it. But then, in the corner of her eyes, is a twitch of movement and Bonnie looks.

A tall men’s fashion mannequin stands not two yards away in the direction the motion caught her eye. Bonnie squints at it, trying to remember if either of the missing strays was six-foot teenaged boy.

The fog drifts for moment and Bonnie can see the figure is just a plain mannequin.

Bonnie tsks and turns to continue her way. And as she does, a chill runs down her spine, similar to how it did just before she reopened the bedroom door to find Stefan’s doll where it wasn’t before.

She turns back and the tall mannequin is in front of her. Only it isn’t a mannequin anymore and when cold hands cover her mouth and drag her forward, when a ripping, burning sensation crashes over her body as her magic is yanked from under her skin, a familiar voice chimes in her ear, more frightening than anything she dared to imagine.

“Found you, Bonster.”

** -o0o- **

 


	2. what's your favorite scary movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s date night and much to Kai’s surprise, Bonnie is a horror fan. (BooKai Day 2: Horror Movies - BK are in or watch a horror movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Title is the infamous quote from the 1996 film Scream. I would be disappointed if you didn’t know this. Also, this fic includes a brief horror meta about werewolves that I stand by 110%.

 

 

* * *

It must be nerves, Kai tells himself. He isn’t actually sure, but from the way his palms sweat and his stomach lurches and his heart pounds, he  _ thinks _ that classifies as being nervous. It’s unpleasant and unfamiliar, but his emotions have left him in a lurch the past few months, shifting mercurially at the drop of a hat. He’s not well-equipped for handling the constant emotional change. He’s been on Google a lot, but he quickly learned that as awesome as the internet is, it was unreliable.

And besides, nothing could prepare him for the witch sitting on beside him.

“Listen, werewolves in media are a more well-rounded symbol of the human condition than vampires are,” he tries to focus on her diatribe, brought about by the surprisingly decent B-rated horror movie -  _ Ginger Snaps _ \- that they were watching. Her bare knees press against his jean-clad ones, and the sight of her flesh has heat rising in him. It’s distracting and lends to the rapid firing of his nerves.

Two bottles of wine and tray of cheese they stole from a gathering at the library has been split between them and it seems like Bonnie was feeling the effects of the spirits more than he was. It’s a good thing this is a long weekend for them both - she’ll need the next day to nurse a hangover.

“Vampires,” she continues to lecture. “Are static. They represent a longing for the continuation of the status quo or deep a nostalgia of events you can’t reclaim, it’s why they’re un _ dead _ . You can’t change things or be changed when you’re dead.” She takes another sip of the  rosé in her glass before continuing. “Werewolves are a lot more well-rounded because they can represent many facets of human life” - she waves at the television - “the horrors of puberty and the confusing transformation from childhood to adulthood? Werewolves. Got some mixed feelings about your deepest, darkest desires and long for a way to exercise them? Werewolves. Want to show the cyclical nature of something?”

Bonnie suddenly sits up and glares intently at him.

“Werewolves?” Kai volunteers. Bonnie nods in satisfaction.

“Exactly. The very nature of a werewolf is transformative, and since life is always changing and moving forward, it’s the better movie monster to show that than vampires,” she pauses for a sip. “Besides, most vampires I’ve met are assholes.”

“Most of your friends are vamps,” Kai announces, amused by her ramblings.

“And they’re assholes,” she replies.

_ In vino veritas _ , Kai thinks fondly, struck by something tender at this revelation that Bonnie turns into a little scholar with a little alcohol.

There’s a pretty good chance they’re dating. At least, Kai constitutes this as dating, but he’s a bit of a coward when it comes to Bonnie, so he hasn’t actually said anything to her about them maybe, possibly, probably being a pseudo-couple.

It had started off as a class project. Kai, much to the annoyance of everyone who knew him, decided to stay in Mystic Falls. He claimed it was to stick close to Jo, who was equal parts disgusted and empathetic, but that was only half-true. As much as he wanted leadership, once he got it, he wanted more than anything to establish a life for himself, one he never got the chance to create before. And so what if he wanted to do it in a place that felt familiar enough to him to be a safety net? Sue him. At least it wasn’t Portland.

Anyway, yeah. Class project. He enrolled as a student at Whitmore College and after switching his schedule and major around a bit, he ended up in the same Art History class as one Bonnie Bennett on pure happenstance. Kai was as ecstatic about it as she was dismayed - it had to be fate, right? And due to some alphabetical system the professor used, they ended up partnered for a year-long project all of the students in their major had to do.

So every Wednesday, they met up at the library after their classes were done to work on the project.

Kai had lovingly referred to it as date night once and Bonnie nearly bit his head off, snapping that they were doing a project together and not to get any bright ideas. Just the memory of her reaction makes his jaw clench and his breath rush. He’d meant it as teasing, but the visceral “no” from her actually kind of...hurt.

Until their study sessions had sort of transformed. Since they spent so much of the first semester pounding away at the project, there was now actually very little left for them to do for it halfway through their second. And Bonnie’s vehement rejections mellowed out the more often they met up, seemingly surprised at how easily the two of them worked together as a team. They continued to meet habitually, working on homework for other classes, grabbing meals together, and slowly but surely, Bonnie warmed up until they were something like friends.

And then they started lingering past their library hours, going home together to binge TV or make dinner (Kai made dinner. Bonnie ate it). Wednesdays went from library nights to movie nights unless there was a test to cram for and then when they started doing these things on days of the week other than Wednesday, it was obvious their relationship was a bit kinder than adversaries made study buddies, especially when they don’t  _ see _ other people the way they see each other. Kai thinks that if he mentioned they were likely dating now - had been dating for a couple of months actually - that Bonnie would be hard-pressed to argue against him.

But he doesn’t. Kai likes this. Her dumb little rants about why she preferred werewolves to vampires, that she likes horror movies as much as the rom-coms she watches with her other friends. He likes that her favorite books are all historical dramas and fantasies, that her favorite chips are these disgusting Hot Cheetos with lime, that her habit when she gets home is to say “I’m home” even if no one was around to hear it. He likes the sweatshirt she’s fond of that he’s seen her in a thousand times, no makeup and short hair held back with a headband.  He likes the way her perfume curls sweetly into his nostrils when she leans against him on the couch as they watch whatever the feature film of the night is. He likes the gentle brush of her fingers on his when they go for popcorn at the same time. He likes the way she gripped at him unconsciously when they watched  _ Ringu _ in the dark, how warm and sharp her fingers were as the bit into his flesh.

He likes it all and it does him in. Is there any wonder Google has failed to prepare him for her?

When Bonnie gestures for the cheese platter, he hands it to her, observing her from the corner of his eye as she ate. She likes the cubes of pepper jack, prefers to eat them without the crackers and with salami instead of pepperoni. A sort of incredulous - affection? - wells up in him as he sees the pile of pepperoni, crackers, cheddar, and provolone she left for him.

Oh well. He’s not a picky eater like she is.

“Hey,” he asks when her mouth is puffed up with food. She glances at him in question. “Have you seen  _ The Witch _ yet? I heard it was really good.”

No, Kai won’t break the news of their dating reality to her just yet. He likes these nights alone with her, the simple, easy camaraderie that settles between them. So he’ll keep the secret to himself a bit longer and revel in the knowledge that they were together long before she was ready to admit it.

**-o0o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I feel like post-merge soft!Kai is a good one to have between last chapter’s Kai and next chapter’s Kai? Idk. Anyhoo, smut tomorrow.


	3. give me something good to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: There was that one time, at a Halloween party, when Kai and Nora competitively worked together to get Bonnie off. (BooKai Day 3: Trick or Treat - smut or NSFW).
> 
> Season 7 au where Kai spares Bonnie’s life and allies with the Heretics, who are collectively a lot nastier and chaotic then how TVD portrayed them. TW for dub-con/hate sex/sex being used as a weapon or punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know you know where the title is from. This is a cheat for the Bonkainora fic that keeps slipping away from me. NSFW, read in public at your own risk.

* * *

They stumble a bit as they seek purchase against the closest wall, falling against it with a thump, too distracted by their connected mouths to coordinate their movements. It’s for naught anyway - the music pounds loudly, the lights dim and flickering in this part of the club. All Hallow’s Eve brings out the primeval worst in the preternatural vein: Julian’s gang of Mad Max wannabe vampires are too distracted by the violence and blood of running a fighting ring to notice the bodies crashing together in the little alcove they sought for themselves.

Pale hands glide down the sloping lines of Bonnie’s waist, gripping her ass and pulling her closer to the red-tinted lips pressing to her skin.

“Fuck,” Bonnie breathes. Her eyes are wide with bewildered fear, a sentiment echoed by the Heretic beside her.

Kai might not have heard Bonnie’s whisper if he’d still been human, but Heresy has its perks. His senses are flooded with the sights and sounds and scents of her, and something like awed jealousy courses through him as he watches Nora touch the woman he’s sick in fixation over. He hovers over them, half-aroused and half-alarmed, torn between his desire to pull the women apart or push them closer together.

There is anger in Nora’s touch, violence and cruelty at her fingertips as she rips at Bonnie’s clothes. Before either Bonnie or Kai can protest, she shoves up the younger witch’s skirt and discards her simple, blue silk panties in Kai’s direction. He catches them robotically, distracted at the sight of one pretty girl he likes falling to her knees to prey upon the bared sex of the pretty girl he like-likes.

This is an exercise in restraint on Nora’s part, the older Heretic untethered by the loss of her long-time partner, Mary Louise, at the hands of one Damon Salvatore. Her aim had been to kill Bonnie, to strike down the witch that the opposing vampire relied so heavily upon to cavalry his battles and stabilize his emotional state. It had become a bone of contention between her and Kai - the two had become genuine friends after Kai had slipped away from the wedding massacre he’d wrought to form a tentative alliance with the Heretics who’d tormented him in 1903.

He had nothing else to do really, but linger and be a nuisance to Bonnie. He wanted to drive home his point, that she was too powerful a force to be wasted on a vampire who ditched her for a girl who was never going to wake, ever, not even if Bonnie did die. So he spared her life to show that he cared more than her so-called best friend did and he relished with spiteful glee when it fucked up the way Bonnie felt about Damon.

What he hadn’t counted on was Damon’s mounting desperation to retain control over some aspect of his life. The man’s fear of abandonment and change had reached maximum capacity under the weight of his cursed girlfriend, the scorn of his best friend, and the takeover of his hometown by stronger, meaner vampires. Of course, he’d be desperate to leap into the fray to keep Bonnie from harm, no matter how much she hated him - she was one of the very few people he had left.

It had been Mary Louise who caught the scent of Bonnie when the witch returned to Mystic Falls from her European sabbatical. Confused by the empty, bloody streets, she’d been caught unawares by Mary Louise’s attack. Though Kai can’t say he’d ever be grateful to Damon, he can’t begrudge that the other man was there to rip out Mary-Lou’s heart when she was too gluttoned on the taste of Bennett magic to notice him.

But Mary-Lou’s death had infuriated Nora, who sought to destroy everyone and everything Damon cherished before ripping his innards out of his ass - her exact words.

Unfortunately, that included Bonnie and no matter his own complicated stance on the younger woman, Kai was possessive of her life. He felt an unbridled something towards her and knew in his very marrow that they were meant to ignite in some way or another that left no room for Nora’s vendetta.

He was idle to stop Nora from cornering and mutilating Stefan with magic. He even helped her when it came to stringing up and torturing Jo’s baby-daddy-slash-almost-husband; Kai never really liked him anyway and thought Alaric was a stupid name for any living man to have. But he put a hard stop to her plans for Bonnie, which were far worse than what he watched her do to either Stefan or Alaric.

“She’s the reason Mary Lou is dead!” Nora had snapped at him. They were in Julian’s club for the Halloween party the man was throwing. Their argument didn’t even registering amongst the anarchist heathens trying to kill each other with their bare hands in the spirit of the holiday. 

“It’s because of her that Lily’s  _ worthless _ brat acted out of his place. He was too spineless to make amends with his mother on her deathbed, but some ignorant tart walks into town and suddenly he can be brave? She  _ must _ die.”

“Mary Louise made her own choice,” Kai had snarled back, annoyed at her dismissal of the Bennett witch, taking it as a personal slight that she would be so flippant of the woman he considered his personal nemesis. “She was the one too drunk on magic to notice a vampire she could’ve ripped apart without a thought. Leave Bonnie alone.”

Nora’s delicate features pinched then and she’d glared at him in betrayal, shaking her head.

“You too, huh?” she’d griped. “What’s so special about her exactly?”

_ Nothing, _ he’d thought.  _ Everything. _

“If anyone’s going to kill her, it will be me,” he told Nora in a tone that brooked no argument, staring down at her intently. He was somber for once, all of his impish humor gone. “There’s a lot more between her and I that need to be settled than your agenda against her shitty friend.”

Her pale green eyes had drifted over his shoulder as he spoke, too pissed to bother keeping eye contact. Something behind him must have caught her attention, because her expression shifted into something mean and smug, the bully in her coming out to ruin his night.

“Settle it then,” she challenged, nodding her head in that direction and causing him to turn. “Or I will.”

Bonnie was there, in Julian’s overloud club, brow furrowed in assessment as she took in the wild things around her. Dog-eat-dog was the law of the vampires who’d flocked to Julian’s chaotic energy upon Lily Salvatore’s death and she was too inconspicuous to not be using magic to cloak herself. Had Nora or he not been thinking about her, they probably wouldn’t have even noticed her as she scouted the club out. The Bennett woman’s gaze passed over them then before darting back, noticing just who they were and their preoccupation with her.

Kai saw the muttered curse Bonnie spat as she turned away, smart enough to retreat. He couldn’t help his admiration of her then: brave and loyal Bonnie, ready to save a town that’s forsaken her again and again. Her martyr’s nature is noble and though Kai wishes to shake it out of her, to pull out that beast that slew him with barely a thought, he likes this Bonnie too. The Bonnie whose forgiveness was hard-won, but whose compassion was bone deep. He wanted that Bonnie as much as the one who stabbed him in the chest with a pick-ax.

Then he heard Nora’s “Oh, no you don’t,” and the rush of wind as he zipped past him in a rush of vampire speed. He was quick to pursue.

Nora had caught Bonnie by the throat, dragging the shorter woman towards a secluded part of the club as she threatened to harm her.

“- won’t be so pretty anymore -” Nora was saying before Kai shoved her away, causing her to trip back gracelessly. Bonnie sucked in a breath then, coughing a bit as the air moved through her bruised windpipe.

“Why?” Nora screeched at him. “What difference does it make if I kill her or you do? We can do it together if you’d just -”

She’d cut herself off then, staring at him. Realization dawned on her face.

“You want her,” she stated. “You don’t want me to kill her because she’s some grand enemy for you, but because you want to put your cock in her.”

“Fuck off, Nora,” Kai growled. “Bonnie, leave.”

The witch in question looked at him in surprise. She took a step back, but there was a hesitance as she looked between the Heretics, her racing thoughts flickering over her face. That hesitation cost her as Nora made up a plan of action and shoved past Kai to get at her.

** -o0o- **

Kai’s not sure who was more surprised by Nora’s forceful kiss - Bonnie, who received it, or him, who witnessed it. But the motion caused the girls to stumble back into the alcove away from the prying eyes and Kai, who had grasped at Nora, had stumbled with them.

“Jesus Christ,”  the curse comes in tandem from Bonnie and Kai as Nora buries her face between the shorter woman’s thighs.

Bonnie pulls back, a protest on her lips as she finally moves past her shock at going from being threatened to being seduced. The protest dies when Nora hikes the other woman up against the wall, parting her thighs over shoulders so that Bonnie’s only support was the Heretic suddenly eating her out. Whatever Bonnie was about to say melts into a moan, her hands falling to Nora’s head in a confused dance of intent. To keep balance? To push her away? To keep her there? Kai watches Bonnie’s slender fingers flutter against Nora’s dark hair and an unnameable feeling washes over him.

The Heretic stands in a trance, for once completely out of words to say. The situation had escalated from zero to one hundred in a direction he hadn’t been expecting. And while part of him wants to stop it and fucking kill Nora for touching what isn’t hers, the very male aspects of his body are coming alive at the sight before him.

He must make a sound because Nora’s pale eyes flash toward him and a taunting look shadows them. She angles her head, hiking Bonnie up higher and pushing the woman’s legs open wider (Oh, if Kai could never get the fantasy of Bonnie in her cheerleader uniform out of his head before, his fantasies now will be his ruin) and suddenly Kai can  _ see. _ Everything.

Kai knows Nora is a lesbian. After all, her relationship with Mary Louise spanned over a century and she was very proud of her identity. But still, knowing and  _ knowing _ are two different things. The way Nora’s tongue runs the length of Bonnie’s slit, pink on pink, the flush scent of Bonnie’s arousal hitting his nostrils - that’s  _ knowing _ . How much more potent is that heady aroma from Nora’s position? It’s barely a thought, but it has him drifting closer to the duo, almost touching. Knowledge is power, as the epithet goes, and he wants the knowledge Nora now has, wants to know the taste of Bonnie, wants to hoard it for himself.

It was commonality that pulled all of the Heretics together, but Nora and he were birds of a feather and they flocked very close as their similarities became apparent. The two lanky brunettes shared a callous disregard for rules, poor impulse control, and an aversion to boredom that left them continuously thrill-seeking. And even deeper, they shared the rage and malcontented acceptance that they were and always would be considered the bad apples, felt it far more deeply than the other Heretics in Lily’s fold did, and sought all kinds of revelry to drown the feeling out.

And while Kai had liked finding someone who finally  _ got _ it, liked sharing these things with her, he doesn’t like the idea of her getting to know Bonnie this way. Especially before it was ever even a consideration for him. He hates it, in fact. And Nora knows this because she would be the same in his place.

Nora’s lips purse around Bonnie’s projecting clit and what objections Bonnie have disappear as she bucks her hips toward the sensation. Her hand darts out to grab at his shoulder for balance, sliding down his chest to fist his shirt.

“Fu- Kai!” Bonnie pleads.

His name pulls his gaze away from Nora’s busy mouth and he stares at Bonnie’s face, at the pleasure and confusion and the pleading there. He doesn’t understand what she’s begging him for and, suddenly, inordinately upset with her, he shoves the panties clutched in his hand into her mouth as a gag.

Nora adjusts herself again, using one hand to press Bonnie back against the wall with unnatural strength, and the other tugging at the buckle to Kai’s belt, giving his hardened dick room to stretch and pulling him down beside her. She knows him, knows how to ease the disorder that ails him. So she makes room for him and Kai falls to his knees beside her, his mouth, always hungry, always seeking stimulation, licking the juices of Bonnie’s cunt from Nora’s chin.

It’s a smorgasbord of flavor on his taste buds. The wax of Nora’s smeared lipstick, the chemical fade of Bonnie’s perfume, and the heady, complex taste of Bonnie’s womanhood. His tongue joins Nora’s in an effort to seek out more of that taste, brushing against hers in competition and spiteful affection. And he knows now, what she does: the way it feels to gorge on Bonnie’s wet flesh and how she grips at his hair, nails scratching his scalp and neck as she sought her pleasure by riding his mouth. His hand comes up to grab Bonnie’s ass and help her along, the cheek full in his palm. He hates Nora for sharing this with him and loves her for it in equal measure. It’s an experience that is so very addicting, a veritable concoction of all that leaves Kai wrecked and stupid.

He’s always been bad at suppressing his appetites.


	4. i can see the way you shake and shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOINKS! Somehow, the Scooby gang wake up with a dog and van, and that little nickname isn’t so funny anymore. (BooKai Day 4: Pop Culture - BK in a pop culture reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Title from Scooby Doo, Where Are You? opening. I just really wanted to do a parody of an older ‘horror’ sitcom. I was torn between The Addams Family, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (okay, but imagine a rare pair SabrinaxSalem au, with Kai as a warlock cursed to be the familiar to a young Bennett witch - i’m jus sayin) and Scooby Doo, but I felt I could get more creative freedom out of the Mystery Inc Machine.

 

* * *

 

“Like, what’s going on, man?” Damon’s voice calls out.

It’s the first thing Bonnie hears upon reaching consciousness and it grates against her pounding head. With a groan, she rolls over onto her back and sits up, gripping her head. When her eyes open, it’s disorienting - everything is fuzzy and out of focus and she can barely see two feet in front of her.

“What the hell? Why can’t I see anything?” she asks. Or at least, tries to ask.

“Jinkies!” is what comes out of her mouth instead. “I can’t see without my glasses!”

“Here, Bonnie,” Caroline replies. A hand appears in front of her face, a pair of thick, black rimmed spectacles clutched between the fingers. Bonnie accepts them and, to her relief, the world shifts into clarity once she puts them on.

“Thanks, Care, I really appr- what are you wearing?” Bonnie interrupts herself.

“Hey, I look cute!” Caroline protests and she really does. With her purple dress, matching headband and heels accessorized by a green scarf and pink stockings, she looks pretty...iconic.

Bonnie takes a moment to look around the room they’re in. It’s a large and open foyer, decorated like a Victorian cathedral. There are candelabras abound and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and despite the many candles, the room is still dimly lit. One wall is a floor to ceiling bookshelf packed with books and there’s even a baby grand piano in a corner of the room. On another wall, there is a large painting of a hunting party and looking at the depiction of a stag decapitation makes Bonnie queasy.

Turning back to Caroline, her confusion must be apparent because her friend grimaces in sympathy. Stefan steps up besides the blonde, and when Bonnie sees his white collared shirt with an orange ascot around his neck, she shakes her head vehemently, refusing to accept what she was seeing.

“Oh, no,” she declares. “What on Earth is going?”

“Like, that’s what I said!” Damon interjects and when Bonnie turns to look at him, he’s done up in khaki bell-bottoms and a baggy green shirt, far from the black on black he prefers. The frustrated expression on his face is familiar though, and Bonnie gathers that he’s having the same problem with his mouth filter as she is.

“Zoinks!” he shouts. He looks at the other three with a pinched face. “I’m trying to drop an f-bomb, man.”

Bonnie glances down at herself, takes in her oversized pumpkin-colored turtleneck, her red pleated skirt, and the Mary Janes over her orange knee-socked feet. She shakes her head slowly, finding the situation they’re in nearly incomprehensible and trying to remember how they all ended up here in the first place. The details are hazy, but she knows they all came to Portland for some reason and that they were looking for...looking for...

“It must have been that warlock,” Stefan states, slapping a fist into his open palm. His words jar some of Bonnie’s memories loose and she tries to sort through them, but they slip away from her like fleeing eels. “Let’s split up, gang and see if we can find any clues.”

“No,” Bonnie, Caroline, and Damon automatically protest.

“Like, that’s a terrible idea, dude.”

“You guys, where’s Elena?” Caroline suddenly asks and the quartet fall silent, looking at each other in disbelief.

There is quiet knowledge that settles amongst them, about their situation and what it meant that five of them came here, but not a single person wants to be the one to voice it aloud.

“Ruh, ruys?” a rough voice asks from the corner and slowly, as one, they all turn to look.

From under the piano, a shadow slinks out and then rises to its full height - tall dog, a brown Great Dane with expressive eyes, a black spot, and drooping ears lumbers reluctantly toward them. Around its neck is a teal collar with a diamond-shaped gold and teal tag, the letters E and G glinting at them.

Caroline’s hand rises to her mouth, muffling her shocked gasp.

“Jeepers,” she breathes and Bonnie wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment.

**-o0o-**

They argue for ten minutes about what to do before compromising on splitting into two teams to find clues. Bonnie’s not sure why exactly they need to ‘find clues’ but she has a feeling that following Stefan’s insistent plan of action is the right course to follow. Stefan, Damon, and Elena Doo (and Bonnie feels mean even thinking it, but it  _ is _ kind of funny) take the stairs to explore the upper level of the creepy mansion they found themselves in, while she and Caroline take a hallway leading deeper into the first story.

Caroline reaches into a her dresses pocket and pulls out a slim, purple flashlight. Clicking it on, she shines the bright beam down the poorly lit hall. She catches Bonnie’s incredulous look.

“What?” she questions.

“You just...carry penlights now?”

It registers to Caroline then how odd that was and she shakes her head.

“This whole mess is strange,” the blonde states. “I mean, do you even remember anything? Because my memories are fuzzy.”

“Stefan said something about a warlock,” Bonnie says as they walk slowly, careful with their steps as to not miss anything or trip. “And that seemed right, for some odd reason. I remember that we were in Portland for something, but I don’t remember what exactly. I think we were looking for something? Or someone?”

There’s a door to the left and Caroline tries the knob. Locked.

“We were looking for Grams’ stolen grimoire,” Caroline says absently, frowning at the door handle. “Do you have a bobby pin? I think I can pick this.”

When Bonnie doesn’t respond right away, Caroline glances at her.

“Bon?”

“Just break the door down, Caroline,” Bonnie says.

It seems a far-fetched plan. The door was heavy wood and Caroline was a very slight young woman, so it seemed inconceivable that she would have the strength to break it down. Care’s doubtful face conveys as much, but Bonnie is suddenly sure she can do it.

“I’m serious, Care,” she says. “Kick the door, as hard as you can.”

“Oooh-kaaay,” the blonde replies skeptically. Still, she stands and, after finding balance on her heels, kicks the door with a yell.

The heavy door cracks and splinters, parts of wood flying back into the room. The knob falls to the ground with a thud and the lock in the door frame is bent and misshapen.

“Jeepers!” Caroline exclaims and Bonnie is pretty sure she meant “Holy shit!”

The two of them step into the room, Caroline’s flashlight illuminating the dark space. It’s filled with old furniture and home items stacked on top of each other and covered in thick layers of dust and webbing. Both girls wrinkle their noses in distaste. Bonnie can’t conceive why such a room, clearly a spare used for nothing more than storage in the large house, was locked.

Caroline suddenly rounds on her, shining the light in her face.

“Jesus, Care!” Bonnie protests. The other woman lowers the light.

“Sorry. How’d you know I could do that?”

“You’re a vampire,” Bonnie answers vexedly, blinking her vision back into place. “I’m a witch. So was Grams.”

Caroline squints at her, thinking, and realization dawns on her face.

“Woah,” she says, frowning in concern. “How did I forget that?”

“How did  _ we _ forget?” Bonnie replies.

It disturbs her that something so essential to her identity could be gone so easily. Until the word ‘grimoire’ had left Caroline’s mouth, Bonnie was absolutely clueless to the reality of who she was - there was no recollection of performing spells, fighting ancient vampires, being a ghost, or flitting between parallel worlds. She tries to remember why they were in Portland, how the five of them went from being in Elena’s cramped SUV to waking up in the foyer of Halloween cliché.

“How did we even get here, Caroline? Like, here-here, at this mansion in this weird Scooby Doo universe? I don’t remember.”

Caroline frowns at Bonnie’s question, considering it carefully. “Maybe it was the warlock Stefan mentioned? It seems like we’re all remembering different bits of...well I guess we should call it the real world? Stefan remembered a warlock which I thought was nonsense, but you thought made sense. You remembered Portland, which I had no clue about. I remembered Grams’ spellbook, which triggered you remembering us being supernatural.”

“Maybe we need to find the others,” Bonnie volunteers. “We could try to piece together what happened.”

The blonde vampire agrees and they begin to make their way out of the dark room. It is misstep, the wrong displacement of her weight: Bonnie feels the floor beneath her shift and groan in protest and suddenly she is in the clutches of gravity. A shriek rips out of her as she falls, and she barely hears the sound of Caroline shouting her name before she lands with a thump on a hard, dirt-packed floor. She lies there, stunned, panic and logic warring within her to lead her next actions.

“Bonnie!” Caroline cries. Her flashlight jerks wildly in her shaking hand as she peered down the the hole that Bonnie had fallen through. “Bonnie! Are you okay? Bonnie! Oh, jeepers! Bonnie, answer me!”

“I’m okay,” the witch croaks. She swallows the lump of fear caught in her throat, tries to will her pounding heart to calmness. “I’m okay,” she repeats more clearly. “Just a little shocked and beat up.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Caroline sighs. “Where are you? I’ll try to find you.”

Bonnie deems herself and only mildly, if at all, concussed. Sitting up, she adjusts her glasses and squints at the darkness around her, use the circle of light from Caroline’s torch to make out the shapes. She observes stacks of crates and barrels, and the faint note of fermentation.

“A...wine cellar?” she ponders. “Or a basement?” What did i fall through?”

“A trap door!” the vampire replies. “Of all things. Do you see a ladder?”

“No.”

“Okay. Here, catch the flashlight, I think I’ll be okay.”

Bonnie hold out her hands and deftly catches the torch when her friend gently drops. She sweeps the light in a circle around her, seeing dust motes reflect and straw packing together glass bottles in racks. There are also neatly stacked shipping crates with different names printed on them and barrels marked ‘In Production’ pushed in the corners.

“Yeah, this is definitely a wine cellar,”

“Alright. Stay put, I’ll see if I can find a something to haul you out. Scream if you need me, I’ll be there back in an instant.”

“‘Kay,” Bonnie says softly and Caroline’s tumble of golden curls disappears, her steps fading as she walks away.

Bonnie shivers. The cellar creeps her out - it’s irrational, but she feels as though there are a thousand eyes on her, glaring at her from the dark corners of the room, even as she sweeps the flashlight around to disprove the feeling. As soon as her light moves on, the eyes in the dark return. The witch decides to occupy herself by reading the different wine names on the crates.

She’s adequately distracted when she hears the scrape.

“Care bear?” she calls absently. When there’s no response, she straightens up and calls out again.

“Caroline?”

Only silence answers. Bonnie listens carefully and when another scraping sound reaches her ears, she spins around, torchlight dancing wildly as the beam catches a pale, abnormally large and clawed human-like reaching out from behind a crate.

Bonnie’s breath catches as more of the creature follows the hand. It had long, disproportionately skinny arms, a hollowed-out chest with jutting ribs, and back legs bent like some sort of leaping bug, its skin white and shiny like maggot flesh. A pig-like snout protrudes from the creature’s head and, below it, is an open mouth full of row after row of yellow, piranha teeth, a long grey-blue tongue falling obscenely from that gaping maw. There is only more of that glistening maggot flesh where its eyes should be, and yet the creature slowly swivels its head until it seems to be looking directly at her.

“Rubber mask,” Bonnie tells herself, trying to recall the cartoons, keeping her light trained on the creature is it inches forward. “Man in a rubber mask,” she repeats, stepping back.

“Man in a rubbe- CAROLINE!” she shrieks, backing into a rack of wine bottles as the creature rears up on its legs, long clawed arms extended towards her.

There’s a whoosh and suddenly the thing is falling into the opposite wall. Blonde hair and the scent of strawberries and lilies fill Bonnie’s senses. 

“Ew, what?” Caroline breathes, staring forward, still crouched defensively in front of her shorter companion.

The two women look on as the creature rights itself, and looks, despite it lacking half of a face, extremely pissed. 

“Let’s go,” Bonnie mutters, gripping Caroline’s hand and tugging as the other woman nods in agreement. They turn away, the flashlight lighting their path as they struggle to find another door or alternative way out. As if emboldened by the returning darkness the creature lets out an horrific wail and Bonnie feels the blood drain from her face at the sound.

Caroline takes the lead, tugging her forward and away from the beast. The sounds of crashing glass and wood follow behind them as they run.

“This way!” Caroline calls and Bonnie follows her almost blindly. The blonde stops in front of what looks like a crawl space. “Go,” she urges. Bonnie looks at her incredulously after peering into the small dark tunnel.

Another unearthly wail sounds.

“Oh, jinkies!” Bonnie curses and puts the the penlight in her mouth. Crawling forward, she can hear Caroline drag a crate to cover the entrance of the crawlspace to block the creature before following hastily.

“What the heck was that thing?” Caroline whispers fiercely. Bonnie makes a sound of incredulity, focusing heavily on the darkness before her and internally praying not to run across some other terror.

A cool draft hits the sweat on Bonnie’s brow and she pauses, looking in the direction it came from. Just ahead, the crawl space forks, the left pathway lit very dimly be light. Bonnie makes a sound to interrupt Caroline’s nervous diatribe and the vampire quiets.

“I hear crickets,” she says softly. “I think that way leads outside.”

Cautiously, they take the left fork and when the crawl space seems to go upward, Bonnie tries not to get her hopes up. Finally, the reach what look like cellar doors and Bonnie shoves upward. It doesn’t budge. She removes the light from her mouth.

“It’s bolted,” she informs Caroline. There’s no space for the girl to squeeze next to her and try to brute force it open. Bonnie stares at the heavy wood in annoyance.

“Bonnie, you’re a witch,” Caroline reminds her softly. “We may not remember much, but you’re strong, I just know it.”

The smaller woman nods and sucks in a breath. Closing her eyes, Bonnie concentrates and tries to envision the heavy doors flying open freeing her and Caroline from this awful joke of a nightmare. There is a loud clatter and flood of bright, yellow light falls on her. Squinting into it, Bonnie crawls forward and then stands, opening her eyes to take in the world around her.

**-o0o-**

This time, when she wakes, Bonnie finds herself chained to a post in the middle of the woods, a blazing pentagram drawing lines of connection between her unconcious friends and herself. She licks her dry lips and tries to recollect previous events and too her relief, find that they come back easily.

They had needed a spell to cast out the Originals, only when Bonnie had sought her Grams oldest grimoire, the spellbook had turned up missing. She scoured what seemed like the entirety of Mystic Falls, growing angrier and angrier as it became apparent the book had been stolen. She’d stormed the Salvatore boarding house in a rage, tearing through their library to the confusion of her friends until she found one of Emily’s spellbooks she’d asked Stefan to keep safe for her.

Damon had protested the destruction of his property until Bonnie had snapped at him that Grams’ grimoire had been stolen and she needed to find it or else they’d be stuck with the Originals. The vampire had quieted to a sulk then, watching Bonnie use one family grimoire to find another. He only piped up to ridicule her craft when her location spell continuously pointed towards Portland, Oregon of all places.

“Who the hell would it take it to Portland?” he sneered. “Your hocus pocus must be screwed up.”

“There’s a coven there,” Stefan defended Bonnie before the witch could set his brother on fire. “A really old one, known as the Gemini. Emily once told me about them, said there was a complicated relationship between the coven and the Bennetts.”

Damon squinted at Stefan, clearly ready to pick a fight until Bonnie slammed Emily’s grimoire shut and stood.

“I have to go get it back, then,” she said.

“By yourself?” Elena piped up. “Are you nuts?”

“You can’t take on a whole coven by yourself,” Caroline agreed, folding her arms. “If it was them that stole the grimoire, surely they’ll be expecting you.”

Bonnie glared at the room of vampires, then sighed.

“I have to get it back,” she replied. “It’s a family heirloom and besides, it has the desiccation spell I need to use on the Mikaelson family.”

“Obviously, we’re going with you,” Damon answered, sipping his bourbon. “Any one say road trip? I call dibs on the seat next to Elena.”

Everyone but Elena, who softly chastised Damon, rolled their eyes at his never-ending antics of trying to woo his brother’s girlfriend. But they all agreed with him: everyone had something to lose if the Originals weren’t stopped and ensuring Bonnie got her grimoire back was top priority.

So with that, they’d all climbed into Elena’s SUV and braced themselves as they drove through the portal Bonnie conjured before them.

_ That’s right _ , Bonnie remembers. Only Portland hadn’t held an entire coven of thieves, but a single, mad warlock, a siphoner named Malachai Parker. He was hellbent on avenging himself on the coven who had outcast him; Kai, as he insisted they call him, had been the one to take the Bennett grimoire and was intending to use it to create a prison world for his entire coven after siphoning all of their magic for himself. The trip to reclaim Grams’ grimoire had transformed into a mission to stop Kai.

A game of cat-and-mouse had ensued then, with Kai taking up a special fascination with Bonnie. The five of them had been stuck in Portland for days, essentially at war with Kai, all of them frustrated as the man could not only siphon the magic out witches and vampires alike, but could resurrect endlessly, no matter how many times or ways they killed him.

Bonnie had decapitated him with a freaking log axe in fit of pique. Siphoned to near death, angry and bitter and inexplicably excited by the siphoner, Bonnie had struck his headless body again and again. Finally, Elena and Caroline pulled her away and wrenched the blade from her hands. Kai brought out something vicious in her, making even Damon wary of the witch, none of them having seen that side of her before. Bonnie couldn’t even begin to explain it and didn’t bother to try, but she could feel, almost like a parasite, the string of fate that connected her to the madman and wanted to run as far from it as possible.

She knew, with witch’s intuition, that even if they succeeded in their mission and escaped Portland unscathed, she would be seeing Kai again.

Now, with her head pounding and her body fatigued from Kai’s Morpheus spell, Bonnie thinks to herself that after she deals with siphoner, she’ll kill Damon next.

It had been his words, after all, that must have inspired that particular setting.

_ “Well, Scooby gang, we should probably head home before Bonnie’s zombie boyfriend comes back to life. Again.” _

They’d all been relieved to go, but as they stumbled to Elena’s car with their spellbook prize, the vehicle had appeared to shimmer in the daylight. The black chrome shifted to bright blue and green, orange flowers and lettering appearing on its side.

“The Mystery Machine?” Stefan had questioned, and as if his words had been a catalyst, a clap of thunder sounded, day became night, and the five of them woke up in that Archie Comics daze.

Bonnie shifts her head subtly, looking around the circle. The brothers and Elena all appeared to still be trapped under the Morpheus spell, but next to her, Caroline moans softly in pain.

“Care?” Bonnie whispers. Caroline stills, catching on that they’re still playing possum.

“Yeah?” is the equally soft reply.

“You sense Kai?”

There’s a pause. “No.”

“Okay.” Murmuring an incantation, she releases their bindings and kills the flames that fuel the nightmare trap. She then releases their friends, catching Elena while Caroline catches Stefan - neither of them bothering with Damon, Bonnie because she’s still angry at him and Caroline simply because she doesn’t care at all for her sire.

“Wake up,” Bonnie slaps Elena gently.

Behind her, she hears Damon’s pained groan, clearly feeling his fall, and Stefan’s alarmed murmur. Elena’s eyelids flutter and Bonnie feels a brief strike of jealousy that her brunette friend can even wake from a sleeping curse prettily. Doe eyes open in confusion, then widen as Elena sits up and runs desperate hands over her body.

“Oh, thank god,” she breathes. “I’m me again.” She looks at Bonnie.

“What happened?”

“Kai trapped us in a Morpheus spell. It’s Damon’s fault,” the witch answers.

“How is it my fault?” Damon calls out.

“You just  _ had _ to call us the Scooby gang, huh, Shaggy?” Caroline snaps at. “Will you shut the fuck up forever for a Scooby snack?”

Elena’s face blanches. “Please stop talking about it,” she pleads.

“Let’s go,” Bonnie says standing, and pulling Elena with her. “Who knows how long we were out? I bet Kai took the grimoire again and is in the middle slaughtering his coven.”

“Let’s just go home, Sabrina,” Damon says wearily. He rears back slightly when the other four round angry stares on him.

“My bad,” he replies in chagrin. “But I’m serious. Maybe we should chalk the loss and go. We’ll find another way to deal with the Mikaelsons. I didn’t sign up to rescue a creepy coven from the monster  _ they  _ made.”

“There’s no way we can give up after all of that,” Elena says, a stubborn, vengeful set to her chin. She was clearly holding a grudge that Kai made her dream of being a dog.

“Besides, Kai is just going to follow me after he finishes with the Gemini,” Bonnie says.

None of the others say anything, but they know she’s correct. Kai hadn’t exactly been subtly with his blossoming obsession. They all grimace in unison at the idea of bringing this battle home with them and having to deal with both Kai and the Originals.

“Fine,” Damon sighs. Stefan, having moved closer to Bonnie and Elena to run a soothing hand along his girlfriend’s back, nods.

“Let’s finish this then,” he declares.

  
  



	5. my eyes beheld an eerie sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The year is 1993. Bonnie and Kai experience very different Halloween celebrations. (BooKai Day 5: Halloween in TVD - TVDverse Halloween, past, present, or future)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Title from the classic song Monster Mash, the Bobby Pickett re-recording.

 

* * *

 

_ Portland, 1993 _

 

“You will behave,” his father dictates and in his head, Kai pretends to convert the man’s preaching into Charlie Brown adult-speak.

“Wah woh wah, wa-wa-wah woh,” Joshua continues, and Kai smirks to himself. A sharp, stinging slap pulls him from his reverie.

The Gemini Supreme looks down his nose at his eldest son, eyes glittering in contempt. Kai can almost hear the words  _ abomination _ and  _ disappointment _ his father is thinking as if they were spoken aloud. Kai licks his lips, meeting his father’s gaze with an impassive expression, despite the heat from his reddening cheek and the anger in his veins.

“Something funny, Malachai?” the older Parker quieries.

“No,” Kai replies. “I was just thinking how much fun the Feast will be. Generations of Gemini, from far and wide, dead or alive. All that yummy magic in one place. Even Satan would rejoice.”

“ _ Behave _ ,” Joshua commands and his word is a binding spell. Kai’s body stiffens in revolt, but he can do nothing but glare at his parent.

“Yes, sir,” he says in reluctant obedience.

The pleasant tone of his voice doesn’t match the furious stare he levels his father with, but binding spells, by their very nature, are hard to siphon away. The more he absorbs, the stronger they work for a time, lasting indefintely until his body is able to metabolize the magic into a purer form.

“Good.” His father turns away. “I expect you dressed and ready for the Feast. No shenanigans Kai, or I’ll take it out of your flesh.”

The siphoner stares after his father for as long as he can, fighting off the binding spell until it begins to physically hurt to disobey. Once the lightheadedness becomes almost overwhelming nausea, the siphoner turns to his room to prepare for the Feast.

Dressed in all black finery, he pulls on the red rope the Supreme’s family is required to wear, fingering one of the Gordian knots. Despite his status as an abomination, he still a son of the coven leader and a twin. His family’s bipolar treatment of him might give him whiplash, but he knows, for as long as they  _ must _ tolerate him, they will keep him close. Still, Kai feels as though he is on the edge of a breaking point, uneasy malcontentedness festering in him like an infection.

That evening, after the Samhain veil reached its thinnest and dead Gemini returned to the land of the living to celebrate the Feast, Kai looks up from his conversation with Josette and sees his father.

The Supreme is dancing with the younger twins, their shrieks of laughter as their father holds them close and spins in time with the pounding drums burning Kai’s eyes. He watches on as Joshua smiles fondly at the pair and something hot and painful flickers through him.

He tries to remember the last time Joshua looked at him the way he’s looking at Things One and Two. With tenderness and caring. Kai tries to tell himself it’s their age and littleness, but the longer he goes without summoning a memory, the hotter his chest burns.

Finally, Kai turns away, back to his twin, who had followed his gaze.

“They’re cute, huh?” Jo teases Kai. “At least Dad is relaxed for once. Maybe we can sneak out to Jessi’s party later while he’s not being such a tightass.”

Kai doesn’t tell her that he doubts he can sneak off anywhere, that the binding spell Joshua spoke on him is still going strong no matter who desperately Kai eats at it.

“Yeah?” he says instead. “Is it a costume party, because I bet Jessi looks hot.”

Jo rolls her eyes and passes her cup of wine to him. Taking a large gulp, Kai tries to drown the fire of unknown emotion coursing through him. He should have known it wouldn’t help though - alcohol is flammable.

**-o0o-**

 

_ Mystic Falls, 1993 _

 

Sheila rolls her eyes as her daughter snaps another picture of her granddaughter. As Abby rolls the Kodak’s film in place, her smile fades when she catches sight of her mother’s expression and sighs.

“What is it, mama?” she asks, although she already knows why her mother is exasperated with her. It’s too early in the day to argue with her mother, but she can already feel a fight brewing.

“Nothing,” Sheila says simply, leaning back against the kitchen counter and sipping from her wine glass.

It is clearly not  _ nothing _ , but Abby has no wish to ruin Bonnie’s night. The nearly two year old girl is excited to go trick-or-treating for the first time, babbling about it the past two months since Halloween advertisements had popped up at the local grocery store. If she and her mom get into it now, surely Bonnie, a sensitive child, would be in hysterics.

“It’s just that,” Sheila continues, and Abby holds back a frustrated groan. “It’s Samhain. Instead of trepaising the child about in a retail-conspired farce, you should be teaching her the old ways. Bonnie will be strong, if you hide who she is, nature will -”

“Bennett witches are never happy,” Abby interrupts her mother. “If Bonnie is a normal girl, she can escape that fate.”

Her eyes grow contemplative looking at her little girl. Bonnie’s attention had been caught by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and she is a looking out the screen door, screeching in joy when she sees Rudy climb out of the drivers side of the Lexus.

“Dada!” she calls. She waves her hands in greeting. ”Hi! It Ha’ween. Mama trihotree with me. You too.”

Rudy opens the door and sweeps her up, making the toddler shriek in joy again.

“I would love to go trick-or-treating with you and mom,” he says. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Bonnie kisses him sweetly on the cheek and Abby’s heart aches fiercely for her daughter.

“You welcome,” the almost two-year-old answers her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest. She looks at her mother and grandmother with a happy grin, and Abby thinks a sweeter child has never existed.

She wishes she could snatch this moment out of time, crystalize it and keep her girl this small and precious forever, keep away all the tragedy she had dreamt when she carried that darling life within her. Not for the first time, she thinks of stipping away her daughter’s dormant powers, so that she could grow into a normal, mortal woman without ever being kissed by the Bennett curse. She knows if she ever tries, her mother would hex her to hell and back, and a part of Abby hates Sheila for that.

_ Bennett witches lead calamitous lives and die young _ , a wicked part of Abby thinks,  _ but if Bonnie’s not a witch, that will never be her fate. _

She tries to imagine a reason she could ever want to leave that beaming face, and pushes all those pregnancy visions to the back of her mind. Raising the camera, she snaps a picture of her smiling family and listens to the whir of the camera as it loaded the picture.

“Ready to go?” Abby asks.

“Ya!” Bonnie shouts, sitting up and reaching for the pumpkin pail her mother holds out to her. Looking past Abby, Bonnie pouts at Sheila.

“Gram too?” she asks.

Sheila smiles gently, and sets her wine glass down.

“Of course, baby,” the older woman answers her granddaughter. With Bonnie cheering in her Tinkerbell costume, the family set out into the later afternoon to enjoy their Halloween.

_ Tonight we’ll feast on candy and happiness _ , Abby thinks as she switches locks the door to the Bennett family home.


	6. you'll remember that you're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes, love isn’t enough. Or, the shades of blue Kai makes Bonnie feel. (BooKai Day 6: Colors - colors that symbolize bonkai.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Title from the song Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. Any Lana Del Rey song is BonKai song, what with all the older man/younger woman, color imagery, depression/outcast themes, and toxic love anthems that Lizzy likes to pen. Fucking fight me.

 

* * *

 

  1. sky



Every single day is exactly the same. It’s not an exaggeration. Every. Single. Day. Is. Exactly. The. Same.

Wherever Grams sent her and Damon is a groundhog day hell. Bonnie is tired of watching May 10th, 1994 reset itself like a broken record, tired of Damon’s grousing insults and her own frustration fueled self-loathing.

When she’s alone, she wishes to end it, hang herself from to tallest tree in a sick imitation of her persecuted  ancestors. When she’s with Damon, she speaks of hope, thinking that if she can succeed in convincing him of their escape, she can convince herself as well. Bonnie is unsure which instinct is truer.

It is not until things start to seem peculiar - objects moving or missing without she or Damon touching them, crossword puzzles completing themselves - that she can look out up the overbright blue sky, untouched yet by the darkness of the eclipse and feel a sense of  _ real _ hope.

Hope that they’re not alone is really all she has to keep herself going.

  1. electric



Kai’s touch is a riptide, coursing through her body like a wave of utter destruction. It sparks pain, and something, else too, equally as unpleasant, but nothing short of addicting. It’s bright, a shock of lightning and as Bonnie moans and folds over to the feeling, Damon’s shouts at Kai to stop are barely heard over the electric blue feeling rushing through.

  1. midnight



Kai is the first person she’s ever killed and it bothers her...somewhat. She’s more bothered by how unbothered she is. As Damon drones on about something she’s not actively listening to, her mind keeps playing back the way Kai’s cheeks had puffed out as he struggled to breathe around the pick axe she’d  _ motus _ ’d through his sternum. It replays the satisfaction she’d felt watching him fall back dead, the feeling of  _ victory _ she had felt at besting him.

Being victorious had been enough to drown out being regretful. Neither emotion was comparable to the disappointment she’d felt, that hit her like a wave of midnight blues. Even if she couldn’t say why exactly she’d was disappointed, it was by far the strongest emotion she needed to dissect.

It’s not until his arrow hits her, in nearly the exact same spot she had axed, that the disappointment shrinks and expands in simultaneous nonsense. Shrinks because her satisfying victory had been a fluke. Expands because the battle had resumed.  

  1. baby



Kai’s pseudo-holiday spirit is depressing her. The idea that she, basically an orphan, is spending a family-centered holiday with a man who massacred his own family is too bleak to linger on.

Moreover, he’s really, truly the most obnoxious person she’s ever met and she’s met Damon. He takes the tiniest, slowest bites of his food and follows each bite with overly sexual moans of delight that last at least a minute. It’s annoying, which is saying something: Bonnie had thought she’d reached her limit when she woke up in his trunk to the muffled sound of shitty Pearl Jam songs blasting through the car and Kai’s off-key sing along.

But no, it’s his mouth shacking up with those peas and carrots that makes her consider stabbing him again. Maybe a fork this time?

It’s worse when he starts talking, because horror of horrors, she actually feels for him. She doesn’t trust him at all, but she knows, witch’s intuition unblinded by false hope, that he’s being truthful. Kai tells her about his time with Gemini and she can’t help but sympathize, because how else could he turn out in a coven so fucked up?

Her sympathy makes her even more annoyed, and her annoyance makes her long for her Grams and her childhood, which was cake and baby blue blankets compared to Kai’s, and that depresses her more because she’s reminded of how bleak this moment is and of her sympathy for him.

It’s a ever ending emotional rollercoaster.

He makes one more plea to his case about why they should work together to leave, but Bonnie refutes him once again. She’s resigned to staying here with Kai, but she can see the way he shuts down. It makes her wonder why he keeps pushing it - it’s not just that he’s ready to seize an opportunity to leave but like he’s on a time crunch.

She doesn’t care, resigned to spend the next however long it takes her friends to realize she’s not dead and actually mobilize. And if not well…

There’s always poking Kai’s eyes out with a fork.

  1. liberty



Kai leaves her and she’s stuck there for months and months all alone, and she gets it now. She gets why Kai thought death would be better than the solitude and the fucking unending sameness.

It’s only with car smog in her lungs and oxygen out of reach that Bonnie realizes she doesn’t want death, but wants freedom. A desire that seems almost unreachable until the garage door somehow opens, much to her befuddled gratitude and she is able to blink into the light, tinged blue with liberty.

_ I’m getting the hell out of here _ , she thinks and she does.

  1. lapis



Perhaps she should have expected him. It’s the third time Kai left her alone, bleeding and broken on the ground, but at least he shoved a wristful of his newly vamped blood down her throat this time. On that front, he has her friends beaten

Her anger at Damon makes her reckless and she blindly wants to get out of his car and into her home before she blows him up. Because he left her, he really truly left her to die and even Kai had been befuddled by it. It hadn’t matter that Damon came back - the fact that he could even pretend made her furious.

She ignores his pleas as she slams into her house and locks the door, rescinding his invitation so he can’t follow. Her back falls against the wall beside it and she slides down, so very exhausted and longing for a really long, uninterrupted nap. Finally, Damon gives up on his banging on the door and she hears the sound of his car pulling down the driveway, his headlights flashing the curtains’ pattern on the back wall as goes.

All is quiet save for her breathing. Bonnie squeezes her eyes so tight she sees spots, but she’s hoping to feel anything but the numbing chill wracking her. When she swallows, she can still taste the metallic tang of Kai’s blood, and maybe that’s what does, her thoughts a summon.

She tilts her head back and opens her eyes, peering up at the tall siphoner turned Heretic before, not even surprised.

“I thought he’d never leave,” Kai greets and holds out his hand, a new ring adorning it, one with a rich blue lapis lazuli center. Bonnie stares at his outstretched hand for a moment, before grasping it.

It’s warm.


	7. make a devil out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Two covenless witches form a covenant with each other. It’s magical, of course (BooKai Day 7: Free Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Title from the song Black Magic Woman by Santana.

* * *

Kai finishes painting the inner circle on the basement floor and looks over at Bonnie as she places final candle in the corner of the hexagram touching the edges of the outer circle. She catches his eye as she stands, and observes the final casting circle.

“Wow,” she comments. “That’s a really perfect circle. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Kai says. He claps his hands and rubs them together. “The hour’s upon us,” he says in his best Vincent Price impersonation. The grimace Bonnie shoots him makes him laugh and and he reaches for her, pulling her down for a kiss.

He can taste the vibrations of nerves and excitement through her lips.

“You okay?” he asks against mouth. Bonnie pulls back and flashes him a brilliant smile.

“Yeah,” she says. “Just nervous. I’ve never been in a coven before.”

“Lucky Bennett,” he deadpans.

It’s not a joke either. The fact that the Bennett bloodline has produced witches world renown for their powerful spells and outrageously prodigious members without ever forming an official coven is nothing short of a miracle of nature. Bonnie’s family is the only Kai can think of to have that privilege.

This would be his second coven, having been banished from being Gemini so that his coven wouldn’t have to run the risk of a siphoner becoming their coven Supreme. It still stings, that his own family can so casually toss him aside for the sake of the coven, literally cut his blood ties to them so that his soul stood alone. It wasn’t until he met Bonnie and got a taste of her magic, that he was deterred from his path of vengeance against his former coven. The deeper Kai’s relationship with Bonnie grew, the more he longed for the feeling of coven, the pressing weight of others’ souls against his own.

The longing got so bad, he eventually spoke up about. Bonnie had listened carefully, taking his words seriously, but never actually spoke on it. It wasn’t until she popped up two weeks later and proposed they found a coven of their own had Kai even realized how seriously she took him.

The formation of a coven was tricky - typically, it was far more than two witches because sacrifice was involved. The deaths of a few members was required so that their souls melded into one in the realm where magic came from. Then and only then, would the formation of the coven be deemed legitimate.

“Are you nervous?” Bonnie asks, crawling into his lap.

“About what?” Kai asked.

“Dying with me.”

“Well,” Kai jokes. “I’m a bit of a commitment-phobe.”

She smiles and settles down when the old grandmother clock upstairs strikes midnight, holding up rope and two thin daggers. Kai thinks there’s not another person he’d rather go to hell with.

“You ready?”

Kai kisses her once more.

“I’m always ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Happy Halloween! I wish a ghost as hot as Kai Parker would haunt me. I’m just saying...Bonnie, my dude - get your freak on.
> 
> Anyway, I’m happy this BooKai week thing is really two weeks because I definitely wasn’t going to be able to post before today. See you tomorrow with the leftover candy!


End file.
